


The Rising Sun

by Booklover0004



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover0004/pseuds/Booklover0004
Summary: "Even in the darkest of nights, the sun will rise"Victor Hugo-Les MisérablesClara Swan was the twin sister to Bella. When moving in with her father, she tried to think of the positives when coming to the dreary town of Forks, WA. Then she met him, and he met her, and both of their lives changed forever.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

My sister Bella had once told me that while she never thought about how she died. Dying in place of someone she'd loved seemed like a good way to go. I then told her to shut up and not be so gloomy. Why think about death when you think about the life you could have.

That's why I was happy that my mother was finally going with Phil to Florida. She had wanted to go with him since she had married him last year, but she stayed in Phoenix for us, but Florida was the dream. So that's why I begged her to let me and Bella go to Forks. I wanted her to be happy.

"Bella, Clara," our mom said to us - the last of a thousand times - before we got on the plane. "You two don't have to do this."

I could see the panic in Bella's eyes. We had always been the one taking care of mom. I thought she babied her too much. She was a full-grown woman, and if she couldn't take care of herself, then she needs to figure it out herself.

"We want to go," I said. It had been years since I had seen Dad, and I missed the days we spent together.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"We will," Bella says.

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want -I'll comes right back as soon as you need me."

The plane ride to Port Angles wasn't a long one. But it was weird to see how the sunlight slowly seemed to fade as we came closer and closer to Washington. Bella was quiet the entire ride. I know it because she'd rather stay in Phoenix, but we hadn't seen Dad in years, and it will be good for us...I hope.

"You both grew out your hair," Dad said, trying to break the awkward silence between us. He had picked us up from the airport in his squad, which I rolled my eyes at and cracked a joke about it being the first time in the back of a police car.

"Yea, I cut mine since the last time I saw you," Bella replied as she stared at the window.

Trying to keep the conversation going, I ask, "how's Billy Black and Jake doing, Dad?" His face perked up at the mention of his old friend's name.

"They're doing great, Clara. Billy is in his wheelchair full time, so he decides to let Jake fix it and sell his truck. Which why you girls have a gift when we get to the house," Dad hinted. I smile shot up on my face, and even Bella turned to look at Dad's interest in what he had said.

"NO WAY! You got us a car," I shouted excitedly, jumping in my seat.

, "Char-Dad, you didn't have to do that. Clara and I were going to work and save up for it," Bella said. Dad brushed it off.

"Billy gave it to me for a fair price. It wasn't that much, I promise," Dad replied. This appeased her for the time being. As we cross the town line into Forks, memories of my childhood popped into my head. Summers spent swimming in the ocean and playing in the mud with Jake and Bella. I missed it here far more than I would ever admit to anyone.

The house hadn't changed in the five years I had been away from Forks. It was the same three-bedroom home that my parents had bought when they were young and in love.

There in the driveway laid the truck that Dad had boughten us. The was truck was red, which helped hide the rust around the metal surrounding the wheels. It looked old but would run none the less. I gave my Dad a smile and a small hug, letting him know my appreciation for his homecoming gift.

I grabbed my bag of clothes from the cruiser and started hiking up the stairs to reach the top. I opened the room to see that just like the house, my room hadn't changed either. It hadn't even looked like anything had been touched since I left. The sunny yellow walls and white curtains still hung in their place. I smiled and gave a light sigh. 'Something never changes,' I thought to myself, leaving the room to grab more of my stuff from the car.

Let me know what you guys think. Sorry, it's a little short. The first book, there will be little changes, but as we get to New Moon, that's where the fun begins. ;)


	2. First Day

Breakfast was a quiet affair. I could tell from the bags under Bella's eyes that she hadn't slept well. She was nervous. Being the new girl meant she would be the center of attention, which she hated. But I had a feeling today would be a good day.

Bella was silent from the car ride home to school. The only sounds were the pattering of the rain hitting the metal on top of the truck and static from the truck's radio. While the truck which I named Jessie ran, it was from the '80s.

Finding the school wasn't a challenge due to the smallness of the town of Forks. The building itself looked small. Smaller than Phoneix anyways, but it had a charming feel to it, I guess. Bella and I got out of the truck to go to the main office to get our schedule. As I step out of the truck, I took a deep breath. The cold air hit my lungs and stung them. Long gone were the days where just standing outside would make you sweat bullets. It was a nice change. When we walked in, the warm air blew in at me, causing my once cold fingers to warm. We enter the office, which was just off of the right of the doors from where we entered. There a red-haired woman sat in the desk in front of us.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my sister Clara Swan," Bella informed her. I smiled at her warmly, trying to give off a warm presence.

Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for

"I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe. She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave us both a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I quickly thanked her while Bella could only smile at her.

Once I and Bella both had our schedules, we parted ways. She went back to the truck while I tried to start familiarizing myself with the building. Since it smaller isn't wasn't as confusing as Phoniex. However, there were smaller hallways you could go into that would bring you somewhere you hadn't originally intended to, and you would get confused. Eventually, I got the hang of it, and by that time, it was time for my first class. Algebra 2. Fucking kill me now.

The classroom was small and plain. The walls were bricks with an off white color that bore you to death. I went up to the desk where the teacher sat and gave him my note. He greeted me with a warm smile and quickly signed my paper and gave it back to me. I sat in the back, hoping that I wouldn't be taking anyone's seat. I placed my bag down on the ground and pulled out my notebook.

Algebra luckily when by quickly. My next class was a bore Biology. Why the hell was I stuck in the two types that I hated with a passion for first in the morning? Hopefully, English made up for it. I entered the room immediately, going to the teacher, and having her sign my paper. She told me where to sit in the seat she gave in her seating chart. I was over by the window of the room and sat beside a tall buff looking, man. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen, and I have seen many. I took my seat next to him and placed my bag down. He was staring at me with an intense look on his face. I could see his golden eyes pierce me like a knife.

"Uh... are you okay?" I asked him. He must have realized what he was doing was creepy because he completely dropped the look on his face.

"Sorry about that. I was in deep thought," he replied quickly. I smiled and laughed.

"

Don't worry; I do the same thing. I once did that to an old man, and he threaten to call the cops on me because he thought I was eyeing him to rob him," I said. His eyes lit up, and he let out a laugh making the dimples in his face pop out. He then turned out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen," he greeted. I grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"Clara Swan," I replied. He recognized the name. That's what happens when your father is the chief of police.

"Ah, chief Swan's daughter. You just moved here, right?" he questioned. I nodded and answered.

"Yep, all the way from sunny Phoenix, Arizona."

"Into sunless Forks," he replied, his smile from before not dissipating. Before I could answer the teacher, Mrs.Smith announced that she was starting class. I turn towards her trying to pay attention, but I could feel Emmett's stare again; only it wasn't as intense as it was before. He had a small smile on his face causing me to smile as well.

...

It was finally lunch. I started to speed walk to get to the food that my stomach was crying out for. I grabbed a tray of food and quickly paid for it. I searched around the room for any sign of my sister since I did know we would be having lunch at the same time. I eventually saw her sitting at a table with one girl and one boy sitting next to her. Thank god. She was actually talking to and interacting with people.

I sat down next to Bella and introduced myself."Hi, I'm Clara Swan. Bella's sister," The girl who told me her name was Jessica, introduced herself along with Eric, the boy who also was sitting at the table.

I looked to Bella, about to ask how her day was going when I realized she hadn't even seen me sit down. She was staring at the table in the back of the cafe where Emmett, one girl, and two other boys sat. Specifically, one boy who had reddish-brown hair. He was thinner than Emmett but still looked like he went to the gym five times a week. He sat next to a girl that was with them had spikey brown hair, she was short almost like she was a brown-haired version of Tinkerbelle. Then there the boy that sat beside her. He had golden blonde hair and looked like he was uncomfortable every waking of being in high school. Not that I blame him.

Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica curiously. Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like we did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and that's Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

"They are... very nice-looking." Bella struggled to say. Understatement of the year. They were as hot as hell.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "But Alice and Jasper are like a thing, I mean. And they live together."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children," Bella said.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that when they're so young and everything." I complimented.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. 

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added. What a bitch ass thing to say. Before I could wring her neck about her comment, Bella cut me off.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" she asked. 

"No," Jessica replied."They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." I continued to watch the reddish-brown hair boy. Aw was my sister finally getting a crush on someone.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" I asked.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She replied. I turned to Bella, who was still staring.

"Hey, Bell," I called her, grabbing her attention. "You have a little bit of drool right here," I teased, pointing the corner of my mouth. She rolled her eyes and elbowed me in the arm, causing me to laugh.

Just so everyone knows I do take small parts of the Twilight book and put them in here. Mostly just dialogue though. Also, I don't own Twilight.


	3. Your Brother's a dick

After lunch, the day seemed to slow. Emmett wasn't any other of my classes. However, Jessica was in my gym class. While the two of us didn't agree on much, we decided that Gym sucked. When the final bell rang, I made my way to the office to turn in my slip and meet up with Bella. The door flew open, and Edward came crashing into me. His body was hard as stone and felt cold like he had been standing outside for hours. Edward didn't stop. I just walked around and whispered a quick apology. I came into the office where Bella stood.

"How did your first day go, dears?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," Bella said, unbelievably quickly. Something was wrong. I handed her my slip before Bella, and I walked out of the office.

"What happened, and who's ass do I need to kick?" I asked blatantly. Bella was my little sister, even though it was by thirty minutes. While Bella may have been the one who was taking care of our Mom growing up, I took care of her. I made sure that little girls that would pick on Bella got put in their place. When Bella got stressed and needed help, I hopped in.

"Nothing," she replies. I roll my eyes again, not believing a word she said. She looked like she was about to cry. It was definitely, not nothing—time for the big guns.

"If you don't tell me, I will tell Dad and Mom that somethings wrong," I threatened. A look of fear plagued her eyes. I knew Bella's two weaknesses being the center of attention and having people worry about her. She looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. But Edward Cullen was glaring at me all of Biology. He acted liked I smelled bad even though I took a shower this morning," she said. Before she could say anything else, I grabbed a piece of her thick brown hair and held up to my nose.

"Well, you smell fine to me," I reassured her. Bella gave me a bewildered look, not believing that I had smelled her hair. I then put my arm around her waist and gave her a side hug.

"Sis the first rule you need to about boys are that they fucking suck sometimes," I said. She gave me a weak smile, and we entered the parking lot where the truck was.

...

"Bella, Clara?" my father called out from the front entrance.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home," we both greeted.

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily.

"Squid Ink pasta," I replied jokingly. Dad, however, did and looked scared for a moment. I couldn't blame him. There were nights that Mom's food experiment was disasters, and Chinese food was always on speed dial. Thank god for Food Network.

"She's joking. Steak and potatoes," Bella answered, and he looked relieved.

I finished setting the table while Bella spent making the salad, and we all sat down at the small wooden table that sat in the kitchen.

"Smells good, girls."

"Thanks," we responded. The conversation went silent. Neither Dad nor Bella was excellent conversationalists. Surprisingly, however, Dad tried to keep it going.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. We both sat with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." Bella said to me. Dad then turned to me.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid - nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They don't seem to fit in very well at school," I said. Dad surprised me by looking angry. One thing about my parents they both are tough to anger.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

"While I met Emmett today and he was nothing but nice to me.," I pointed out, starting to understand why Dad was so upset. He looked over to me with a half-smile like he was proud of me for not listening to the rumors that the town made. "They're also all really attractive, so I don't know why anyone's complaining," I finished jokingly.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

...

"Tell your brother Edward to stop being a massive dick to my sister before I come and kick his ass with a crowbar. My sister already has enough issues without your brother going and making her self conscious of herself," I told Emmett the next day in English. I had a plan set up to give Edward, or as I call him now, Fuckward a piece of my mind. But he didn't come to school. So it would have to be by messenger. Instead of taking my threat seriously, Emmett laughed. He actually was fucking laughing.

"You know what fuck you too," I spit at him. This got him to stop laughing, but I refused to look at him. He seemed to notice this and started calling my name.

"Clare. Clara. Clara, please, I'm sorry I laughed. It was just thought of you trying to fight my brother I just lost it," he explained. I still didn't look back at him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. His brother doesn't make my little sister cry and then laugh at me when I tell him to stop. Maybe people were right about the Cullens.

When class ended, I quickly grabbed my bag and made a B-line out the door before Emmett had a chance to say something back.

Let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter.


	4. Forgiveness and Car accidents

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Emmett. I still wasn't talking to him. I wasn't even mad anymore, but I enjoyed the antsiness that he got during English. 

"Clara, I said I was sorry about a million times already. Please forgive me," He begged, standing next to my locker as I put my textbooks away. I had to put the poor boy out of his misery. 

"Fine. But only if your brother comes and apologizes to my sister when he gets back from god knows where," I replied. A smile had risen on his face as he had finally gotten his victory. 

"Consider it done," he said. Before he could turn around and leave, I grabbed his arm. Just like the day where Edward had run into me, his skin was freezing, but I paid little attention to it. He turned towards me, his golden-brown eyes looking deep into mine.

"Hey, I just want you to understand. My sister and I are really close. Our mother wasn't exactly the most responsible, so we were the adults in our house. She is my best friend, so I am going to protect her until my last breath," I announced. His eyes soften at my words. He understood I could tell. I dropped my hand off his arm. He then brushed my loose hair that was in my face and pushed behind my ear. I smiled at warmly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. Before I could say or do anything else, the screech of the warning bell startled me. 

"Shit. I'm going to be late," I said, grabbing my bag from my locker, shutting it quickly before racing down the hallway to Gym. There was still an unmistakable smile on my face, and I that I didn't think would be going away soon.

...

As Bella and I walked out to go to the cafe for lunch, we noticed fluffy tuff of snow falling from the sky. Living in Arizona all my life, I had never seen snow before. I stared up in amazement. 

"Wow," Mike, one of Bella's friends, said. "It's snowing." I didn't like Mike. He had a way about him that just screamed; I will have sex with you once and then dump you the next day. It had seemed he had set his radar on to Bella, who was clearly uninterested and yet remained persistent.

"Ew," Bella complained. 

Mike looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes - you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snowfall before?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure, we have." I paused. "On TV." 

Mike then was cut off from our conversation by a snowball hitting him in the back of the head. I started laughing at Mike's disheveled look, which was immediately caught off by something wet and cold, hitting me in the back of my head. Oh, it was on. Mike started laughing at me. I quickly grabbed some snow off the ground and slapped in the back of Mike's head. 

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Bella said to me as she kept walking toward the cafe.   
I nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt, leaving Bella alone. But I pushed it down and focused on the task at hand as I went to the ground to pick up more snow.

For someone who had never been in a snowball, let alone how to make one, I kicked Mike and Eric's ass. My teeth were still chattering from being soaked from all the snow that had hit me. I saw Bella and Jessica in the lunch line and ignored the glares as I cut people in line to get to them. Bella looked like she was distracted by something because the lunch lady looked impatient as she just stared at her tray in her hands. 

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?" Jessica asked, trying to get her attention. 

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her started getting concerned. 

"Nothing," she answered. "I'll just get a soda today," and quickly caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," she said, staring at the floor. I rubbed her shoulder in concern, but she gave me a reassuring look that did not convince me what so ever. She then started walking towards our table. I thought about following her, but it was chicken nugget day, and I wasn't about to pass that up. I grabbed my tray of food and looked to see why Bella was acting weird. Edward Fucking Cullen was back and kicking. I thought about confronting him, but I knew Bella would actually die of embarrassment if I did, so I pushed that idea away. As I walked to the table, I could feel a pair of eyes watching me. I turned to see Emmett looking at me with a smirk. I smirked back and rolled my eyes.

I sat down next to Bella, who was continuing to stare at her feet. I sighed in annoyance; she was not going to do this.

"Bella sit the fuck up and ignore him," I said, startling her from her deep thought. She quickly sits up and looks at me. "Bella, he does not deserve to make you feel like garbage; he did you wrong, not the other way around," I finished. She nodded and picked up her head off the table.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" She couldn't help asking. I rolled my eyes and took a quick look at the table behind us.

"No, he's not. Will you please stop worrying about this," I answered. I saw Jessica make her way to the table and was giving me a look to ask what was wrong with Bella.

"She doesn't think Edward Cullen likes her. Even though I keep telling her that it doesn't matter," I announced to Jessica when she gets to the table. 

"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he is staring at you." Jessica says as she sat down at the. I glared at Jessica. Really she had to tell Bella that. 

"Stop looking at him," Bella hissed. Jessica snickered, but she looked away.

Mike interrupted us then - he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I, on the other hand, was still cold and wet from the first round of snowball fights and declined. 

School ended, and I quickly went to the truck and waited for Bella to tell me about Biology. She didn't notice, but this morning I had snuck one of Dad's old bat from the garage and put in the truck I always came prepared. Edward Cullen hurt my sister again; he and his stupid Volvo would be getting hit.

I was prepared for tears, but when I saw Bella, there were no tears but a smile on her face and blush tinting her cheeks. 

"Looks like someone's day turned around," I teased. The blush on her cheeks was even brighter.

"Shut up," she whispers as she unlocks the car and gets. Look like Edward Cullen gets to live another day, and Emmett Cullen would be getting the pleasure of talking to me again. 

***

The snow that had landed on the ground before had melted and turned to ice overnight. I quickly found out that snow was way better than ice after falling on my butt, trying to get to the truck. Bella and I both feared the drive to school. I had both arms on the emergency handle or, as my mother called them, the 'oh shit bar.' But the drive was actually smoother than I thought. When we got to school, we both had figured out why. Dad had put snow chains on the car the night before. The gesture touched me, but Bella was even more so. I could see her eyes tearing up from where I had stood where the bay of the truck was. I turned around to see the shiny Volvo from across the parking lot, where I saw Emmett staring at me. I waved at him.

All of a sudden, a loud piercing screech had startled me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see a dark black van heading straight towards the side of the truck where Bella stood. 

"Bella," I called, but she didn't hear me as the truck got closer and closer. "BELLA!" I screamed as I started to try and run over to Bella to get her out of the way. Before I could move, an arm grabbed me and held me tight. I watched as I saw the van and hit the truck. I screamed in horror. I had just watched my sister died. Tears rushed down my face. I turned to who had stopped me from trying to pull Bella out. It was Emmett. He stared at me with concern anger filled me as I ripped my arm out of his hold and ran to the front of the truck to see. By this time, people were running towards the accident, shouting and panicking. I stared between the truck and the van, preparing myself for the worse. But what I saw must've been a bloody miracle from god. There Bella laid on the ground unhurt, and Edward Cullen's hand was pushing the van away from the both of them. 

"Bella? Are you all right?" I blubbered as more tears slipped down my face. 

"I'm fine." She said, but she sounds like that was further than the truth. She looked unhurt beside the fact that she might have a concussion from being thrown to the ground. Relief spread through my body as it recognized that Bella was safe. I release a sigh of relief before starting to feel dizzy. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I was freezing yet felt sweaty as black dots began to form in my vision, and then it was dark.

I woke up to a bright light hanging above me. 

"Am I dead?" I asked to no one in particular. I heard a soft laugh next to me that reminded me of bells. 

"No, I can assure you that you are very much alive," the voice said. I let my eyes adjust to brightness and looked to see Emmett sitting in a chair beside me. I then remembered what happened. I shout up, immediately regretting it as my head pounded. 

"Bella. Is Bella okay?" I asked worriedly. Emmett stood up from his seat. He slowly pushed me backed down to the bed.

"Bella is fine. My father checked her out himself," he reassured me. I nodded in relief. 

"What happened to me?" I asked. 

"You went into shock after seeing Bella," he replied. Of course, I did. I couldn't let Bella take away all of the attention. "I'll go get your Dad," he said as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait. How did you get over to me so fast? You were standing at the other side of the parking lot," I asked, confused, trying to remember what I had seen before I passed out. Emmett turned around with a calm face, but I could see the small amount of panic in his honey eyes.

"You were in shock. You're not remembering correctly. I was standing right beside you," he answered. I didn't believe him, but I wasn't about to tell him that. 

"Oh, okay, thanks for, uh, saving my life and sitting with me," I said with a grateful smile. He nodded, believing that I believed his story, and walked out of the hospital room. Emmett Cullen and his family were hiding something, and I was going to figure out what.


	5. Invitations

To say that the last two weeks were uneventful would be a downright lie. Bella and I couldn't even walk to class without hearing whispers as we walked through the packed hallway. When we had first gotten back, there was a rumor that Bella had died, and I begged her to let me dress her as a ghost and scare the shit out of some freshmen, but I, unfortunately, had failed to convince her. However, Emmett had found it hilarious.

Even though I knew Emmett was lying to me, I knew I had to keep our relationship up so I could try to get him to give it up. There was no way that he could have ran all the way across the parking lot. Despite knowing that he was lying about something, I couldn't help but love spending time with him. We now walked together to and from classes. We would joke in the hallways, and I would whisper stories to each other during class.

"So, since I saved you from being smushed by a van, I feel like you owe meet something in return," Emmett announced as we walked to the cafe. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"I owe you for saving my life," I said, trying to make sure I had heard him right. He nodded in confirmation. "I'm not having sex with you if that's what you think," I finished. Emmett looked taken off guard, stopping in the hallway for a moment before quickly covering it up with a smirk and continuing down the hall.

"I mean if your offering," he replied smugly. I rolled my eyes, elbowing his cold arm. "No, but there this dance coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" he asked. Once again, I was taken off guard. I had heard about the Spring Fling for weeks now. It was girls' choice, and hadn't really planned on asking anyone.

"Isn't it girls' choice?" I questioned him. A sly smirk was rising on my face.

"Yes, but I did save your life, so I feel like I'm entitled to get a couple of dance out of you," he answered. I bit my lip, trying to hide the smile that was attempting pop out.

"Fine, but you're picking me up," I said. His golden-brown eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"You drive a hard bargain, but deal," he joked. We parted ways as we walked into the cafe. The smile that I had to tried to hide initially had now taken over my face. I sat down next to Bella was talking to Jessica about the dance as well.

"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" Jessica asked.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," Bella replied. I snorted at the thought of Bella at a dance remembering our middle school dance and her tripping over her feet and knocking a dessert table over.

"It will be really fun," Jessica said, trying to persuade her.

"Trust me, Jess, she hasn't wanted to go to dances since middle school," I said, gaining a glare from Bella, who tried to hide embarrassment from memory.  
***  
The rest of the was uneventful, which was something I appreciated since it felt like most days something went wrong. I couldn't stop smiling. I am really excited. So, of course, when we saw Eric standing by Jessie, who had survived the accident with only a small dent, did I realize that this day was far from over.

"Hey, Eric," I called.

"Hi, Bella, Clara."

"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice stuttering through the sentence. I turned around to make sure he wasn't talking to me and saw that his eye was focused on Bella. Who looked taken off guard at the question.

"I thought it was girls' choice," she said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, looking down at the pavement. I smashed my lips together, trying not to either laugh or cringe at this extremely awkward moment.  
I looked at Bella, who now looked annoyed than surprised.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day," she replied. I looked at her, confused about to ask what she meant when I felt a stomp on my foot. I glared at Bella, who gave me a pleading look. Eric then looked at me to confirm her story.

"Oh, yea, she's been planning this trip for a month now. She wants to do some sightseeing," I said. Eric then looked to me like he was about to ask me something as well.

"Well, how about you, Clara?" Eric asked. Okay, now I was the one annoyed. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh, no number one, I will never be someone second choice, and number two I already date," I responded proudly. Red hit cheeks, warming up his skin.

"Right, sorry," he said before running off. As Eric left, Bella turned to me.

"Who is bringing you to the dance?" Bella questioned. My frown that had previously been on my face had now turned into a smile. 

"Emmett's taking me," I replied. Bella smiled at me as she turned to finish unlocking the car. I walked over to the other side of the truck and got in. Bella started the car, but when she went to back up, she stopped. 

"What?" I asked. I turned around to the shiny silver Volvo in the was parked right behind us. What the hell was Edward Cullen doing. After a few moments of waiting and Bella beeping the horn, we realized that he was not going to move and time soon. 

"Bella just hit him. We have insurance, and I'm pretty sure that his father can pay for the damages. Plus, it would wipe the smile off his face," I said. I could see that she was thinking about when suddenly there was a knock on the window. Bella rolled it down to see Tyler looking at us.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen," Bella said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I know - I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

Oh god, this was happening again.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." She replied sharply. Once again, I tried to hide the laugh that was begging to be released. 

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why -"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." These boys are fucking stupid, aren't they?

Okay, it was completely his fault.

"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have prom."

And before she could respond, he was walking back to his car. The laugh I had tried to hide had now gone into full-blown hysterics. Bella glared at me, unamused at my outburst. Edward Cullen had totally just set Bella up to be asked to the dance, for I assume the third time today. Between my laughter and Bella's embarrassment, Bella was pushed overboard and hit the gas aiming to hit the Volvo behind. She, unfortunately, missed as the rest of the Cullen family quickly got into the car and sped away. Bella did not speak to me for the rest of the night.


	6. Sky Full of Stars

"Why are we parking so far away?" I complained as Bella parked the truck in the back lot of the school.   
"So, I can resist the temptation to hit a certain Volvo with my truck," Bella muttered. I let out a snort as we jumped out of the truck and started heading to school. We met at the bed of the truck when I felt a whoosh of cold air hit me. I turned my head, seeing Edward staring at us, and let a small scream in fright.  
"Bro, what the hell!" I yelled, putting my hand to my chest.   
"How do you do that?" Bella asked in amazed irritation.

"Do what?"   
"Appear out of thin air."  
"Wait, he does this all the time. Do we need to put a bell on you or something?" I questioned sarcastically. Edward ignored my comment and continue to pay attention to Bella. 

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet.   
"Or could be a normal human being and announced yourself," I replied back snarkily. He looked at me with a crooked smile before looking back at my irritated sister. 

"Why the traffic jam last night?" Bella demanded, changing the conversation. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered. I snorted, receiving a look from Bella. I could see the anger starting to build up and knew it was time to leave.   
"I um am going to go to somewhere that isn't here," I quickly said speed walking as fast as possible to get out of there.  
I reached the entrance of the school when I heard the familiar booming of Emmett calling out to me. I turned around a smile, slowly rising on my face.   
"Hey," I greeted happily when he caught up to me.   
"What got you in such a hurry?" he asked, noticing my speeding.  
"Oh, just trying to escape the wrath of my sister and the argument she's having with your brother," I answered. He let out a loud laugh, his golden eyes staring into mine. They were darker than they usually were, but the goofy smile on his face that made my heart melt lit them up.   
“Walk me to class,” he nodded and grabbed my hand with his cold one. My face turned red but smiled none the less as we headed into the school. 

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said to Bella at lunch. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."  
I turned to see, and sure enough, Edward Cullen sat separated from his family. He stared at Bella, winking at her before motioning her to come to sit with him. 

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," Bella muttered. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants." Getting up from the table and walking to Edward. What the hell was going on those two. One minute they hate each other, and next there making goo-goo eyes at each other. I turned to Jess so we could talk about Port Angles to buy our dresses for spring fling keeping a cautious eye on my sister.   
When I heard the final bell, I nearly cried. I could finally leave this place for two days. Between Algebra and Chemistry, I was mentally drained for the day. I made my way to the truck only for the spot that Bella and I parked at to be completely empty. I knew no one would want to steal the car. I mean it was probably worth less than the bike I use to ride in Phoneix. So that only one thing. Bella had left without.   
I huffed in annoyance and started to make my way to the main road. While the house wasn’t far from the school, it was still going to take an hour to get there.   
“Clara!” I turned at my name's sound, seeing a cherry red jeep and Emmett looking at me through the rolled-down window. “Need a ride?” he asked. I smiled and nodded.   
“My knight in shining armor,” I joked, hopping into the jeep. He laughed, and we started to drive.   
“Thanks, it seems it looks like my sister abandon me at school,” I said, annoyed.   
“No, she fainted during Biology while they were doing blood typing, so my brother drove her home,” he explains. I let out a sigh.  
“Of course, she did,” I replied, rolling my eyes. Emmett looked at me intently while he drove.  
“Would you want to go somewhere with me?” he asked.  
“Like right now?”   
“Yea.” Butterflies filled my stomach.  
“Sure, I’ll leave a message on the phone,” I said, grabbing my cell phone from my bag.   
We drove for an hour, leaving the town of Forks. We talked the whole way there, laughing and smiling the entire time.   
We stopped near a patch of forest. By this time, the sky had grown dark. Emmett parked, and we got out.  
“I hope you are not planning on killing me because that would be a real mood killer,” I joked. Emmett must not have found it as funny because he only smiled at me.   
“What are we doing?” I asked. Emmett grabbed my hand as we walked over to a field.  
“This is where my family likes to play baseball,” he told me. “Sometimes we play when it gets dark, and I thought you might want to see,”   
“See what?” I asked. We got to the middle of the field and sat down on the cool grass. I looked up in the sky, and I saw it. The most amazing sky I had ever seen. The sky was filled with stars with purples and blues lighting up the sky.  
“Wow,” I sighed in amazement. “It’s so beautiful,”  
“Yea, you are,” I heard Emmett say. I turned to him and smiled.  
“That was so cheesy,” I laughed, looking him. He continued to stare at me. I looked back up to the sky.  
“Right there,” I said, pointing to a group of stars. “That’s the hunter, Orion. He was such an amazing hunter that the goddess Artemis asked Zeus to put him up in the stars after they died.”  
I pointed to another group. “Right there is Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. It’s my favorite story. Zeus fell in love with a mortal name Calisto, and they had a son. Hera, Zeus's wife, turned Calisto into a bear as punishment. Years later, the mother and son meet again. Calisto recognizes her son and forgets she’s a bear, and when she goes to hug him, he tried to killer not knowing who she was. Zeus stopped him and threw them up into the heavens where they could never be harmed,” I finished.   
I turned to Emmett, who stared at me in amazement. I move closer to him. Nervousness spread through my body. Emmett didn’t move but kept looking at me. I move closer, our faces just inches apart from each other. I brush my lips against him softly. I felt his hand run through my hair with his fingers. I deepened the kiss to which he responded. We stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart for air. I caught my breath, still looking at his eyes. He did not seem as happy as I thought he would be. Did he not want this?  
“Did I do something wrong?” I asked. I could tell he was thinking about something, almost like he was having an argument with himself.  
“Emmett,” I whispered. He looked at me.  
“There is something I need to tell you, and I’m going to need you to trust me,” he said in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use.  
“Okay,” worrying pooling in my stomach. I sat up, and Emmett followed suit.  
“You remember the day of the accident you asked me how I got to you so fast?” he asked. I nodded slowly. “Well, you were right; I wasn’t anywhere near you. I was on the other side of the lot. I could tell that you were going to push your sister out of the way of that van, and I couldn’t watch you die, so I ran to you,” he continued.  
“How did you get over to me so fast. You would need to have some sort of super speed,” I said, confused. I watched him stood up, and in a flash, he was gone and returned in seconds. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. My mind was too busy trying to explain what I just saw. I stood up and stared at him.  
“What are you?” I asked fearfully.   
“I’m a vampire Clara.”

If you guys want to see what the sky looked like and the song, I choose for this scene go to my Wattpad or Quotev. It is the same as it is on AO3 Booklover0004.


	7. My Date is a Vampire

I had always thought that if I was ever in a horror movie, I would be the survivor, that I wouldn't make the stupid mistake that got characters killed. I was wrong. I was the stupid girl that ran from her murder.I sprinted out of the field and started heading to the forest line. I could hear Emmett call my name as I ran, but it only made me want to run faster. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I ran through about a half-mile of woods before I sat behind a tree.

'I'm going to die. He brought me here to kill me.' I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Clara!" I could hear his voice call out to me. I tried to slow my harsh breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear me. I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Clara, please let me explain," I heard him beg. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he continued. I sat frozen in place.

"I don't drink blood from humans. At least I try not to. My family and I only drink the blood of animals. I didn't come here to kill you, I swear to God," I believed him. Even with every word in my head yelling to stay hidden, I pushed my fear back and came out from the behind tree. He stood staring from a couple of yards back from where I hid.

"Explain. Why did you bring me here if not kill me?" my voice cracked. He made a move towards me, causing me to take a step back. He quickly puts his hands up.

"I brought here because I've felt drawn to you since the first day I saw you," he began to explain. "The day that you were almost killed by the van trying to save your sister, I knew that I couldn't let you go. But I also knew that I couldn't keep up the lies I told you that day. So that's why I brought you here to tell you what I am," he finished.

"What about my sister? Does your brother actually care about her, or is he using her?" I asked. I watched as he took a couple of cautious steps towards me.

"I don't know honestly. He might be older than me, but he still has the hormones of a fifteen-year-old," I snorted at his response. "I like to think he does,"

"So, you meant everything you've said to me?" I asked. I had to know.

"Yes. I swear," he promised. I nodded slowly and started to make my way over to him. He observed me but made no motion that he was going to move. 'What the hell was I doing?' I thought as I finally reached to where he stood. His golden-brown eyes were staring into mine.

I pressed my hands to his cold, hard cheeks. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. Despite the fridged coolness of his lips, I felt warm. He pulled me in closer, slowly worrying he might scare me off. I could feel his hand fall down to my lower back. I moved my hands down from his face and placed them around the back of his neck. As we moved deeper into the kiss, I could feel his hands move down to the upper part of my thigh. I jumped into arms and felt him picking me up and pressing my back against a tree. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but probably was only a couple minutes. We broke away so I could catch my breath. We continued to stare at each other. I smiled at him, and he returned it.As we made our way out of the woods, we smiled, walking hand in hand.

"So besides becoming Quicksilver, what else can you do?" I asked curiously. A mischievous look came across his face. We stopped walking Emmett, letting go of my hand. I watched as I walked to the nearest tree and punch straight through it. Wood chips flew everywhere, and the rest of the tree came falling down. I took a step back in surprise.

"Holy shit," I said in shock, staring at the fallen tree. A smug look had appeared on his face."Okay, you just went from quicksilver to Captain America," I said. Emmett walked back over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

"I sometimes think we are superheroes. Especially since Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future," he replied. I stopped walking. Did he just say Edward Cullen can read minds?

"Wait, what?" I asked. 

"Yea, they have an extra gift. Carlise thinks it has something to do with what happened to them when they were human," Emmett explained. We started back up walking again.

"Does that mean Edward knows that I've thought about hitting him with a crowbar multiple times?"

"Uh, yes," Emmett answered before letting a booming laugh.

"Well, fuck," I said. We finally made it out of the woods and back to the jeep. This was certainly not the way I thought the day was going to turn out, and yet I couldn't bring to regret it.

"We should probably head back. Don't want your dad to hate me before I even have a chance to take you out again, he joked. Again? Well, that's promising. 

"You're not wrong about that," I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett had dropped me off before 7:00, which was great because I was starving.

"Clara, is that you?" I heard Dad call out.

"No, it's a robber," I joked, walking through the door. I went into the living where Dad sat watching baseball in his club chair.

"The Nationals winning?" I asked, coming into the living room and sitting on the couch next to him. Sports was never much my thing, but I knew it was one of the subjects he could talk about.

"We're rallying," he replied while continuing to watch the game.

"I got your message that you were out with a friend. Who?" he asked curiously.

"Well, initially, Bella was supposed to bring me home, but she fainted and took the truck with which we both know even if she hadn't, I wouldn't be driving since we both know why I don't have my license.

"You still afraid of driving?" he asked in disbelief," I gave him a bewildered look. Did he not remember?

"Dad, it only been two years ago, and I'm still traumatized," I said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. So you got confused where the gas and the break where it happens to everyone. Besides, no one got hurt," he responded. Yeah, well, I don't think that everyone does 10,000$ in house and car damages.

"Yeah, well, not everyone drives through a garage, Dad," I said. Dad laughed at me. Causing me to giggle as well. It wasn't often that we had moments like this. He tried, but he always seemed to never understand what to say."So anyway, Emmett Cullen saw me, and we had a study session since we are both in AP English. Afterward, he drove me home," I continued finishing my story. Dad looked away from the TV and turned towards me.

"Cullen ay ain't he a little old for you?" he asked. Oh, no, overprotective Dad mode was turned on.

"Yea, by a year, Dad," I laughed lightly.

"Hey, I'm just making sure your safe. I'll put a can of pepper spray in your bag before I leave for work tomorrow," he said. I loved him for that. Someone might not have seen it, but this was the way Dad said I love you.

"I know," I replied softly. I got up from the chair and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to get something to eat and go to bed. I love you," I said, walking away from the living room.

"I love you too, kid," I heard him say. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I was surprised to see the next morning that the sun was out. I hadn't seen it since Bella, and I had left Phoenix. I put on a t-shirt and leggings, trying to enjoy the glorious weather. But I was taken aback when I didn't see a silver Volvo or cherry Red Jeep at school when Bella and I got to school. Bella did as well as much as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Clare," I heard a whispered yell. I looked around, confused at trying to place the voice.

"Clara," the whispered called out. Was I going crazy? Oh, god, am I being possessed? Because I could handle vampires, demons, on the other hand, no. Just no. I decided to ignore the voice and keep on walking when I felt something small and hard hit me in the back of the head. I whipped around, ready to tackle the person, when I saw the familiarly large figure standing in the woods just outside the parking lot. Emmett with a satisfied smile on his face. What was he doing?

"Why are you whispering? And why are you hiding in the woods like a stalker?" I whispered to him. He surprised me with a big kiss on my lips that knocked the wind of me.

"I wanted to see you before I go hunting tomorrow," he announced. I smiled, biting my lip. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He was too sweet.

"So I'm guessing you burn in the sun," I theorized. He laughed.

"No, it's way worse, trust me," he said, looking down at the ground before looking back up at me. "What would I have to do to get to get you to skip school and spend the day with me?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. I smirked at his words.

"Take the blame if you get caught," I replied. He nodded in agreement. "So, are we going to take your jeep or?" I question.

"Oh, no. We are going on foot," he laughed, a mischievous smirk arising on his face. Oh god, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Emmett," I warn in fear. But, before I could even say another word, I felt my body being flung over his marble shoulder and being cared away. My hair whipped in my face as he ran. He was faster than any rollercoaster I had ever taken, but a rush of adrenaline kicked, and I felt alive as he raced off to where ever he was taken me. In what felt like mere seconds, Emmett had stopped and placed me down on the ground. We were back in the field he had taken me the night before.

"Dude, I'm going to need a better warning next time," I said, trying to slow my pounding heart rate.

I could now see clearly why Emmett and his family didn't come out when the sun was. He sparkled like a pound of glitter had dropped on him. 

"Are you sure you a vampire and not a fairy?" I teased. Emmett did not like my joke because now I was being picked up again. I screamed in surprise. Suddenly I was lying in the grass. Emmett laid on top of me.

"Take it back, Clare Bear," Emmett threaten me jokingly. I shook my head in rebellion. I felt his cold hands roll down my body and start tickling me. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, I take it back," I laughed. I felt him stop; he was staring at me again.

"What?" I smiled. He returned a warm smile to me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. I felt a blush warm my face. I pressed my lips to his wrapping my legs around his waist. My hands went his short black hair and grasped firmly. His hand were on either side of my body. With enough momentum, I flipped us over, and he was now on my waist, moving up and down. I pulled away, needing to breathe. I rolled off of him and laid beside him, laying my head on his hard chest.

"So how exactly did you become, you know, Night of the Living Dead," I teased. He laughed.

" I was turned in 1935. I was twenty years old, hunting to put money on the table for my parents and siblings. One day I came across this bear. I should've turned and walked away, but I couldn't. It would have been my best hunt in months. I fired and missed, and the bear turned towards me, and before I could even reload my rifle, I was knocked down. All I could feel was the searing pain of claws. I thought I was going to die, and that's when the bear was pushed off me. I opened my eyes and saw what I thought was an angel bringing me to heaven. She brought me to Carlise, who I thought was God in my very blood lost state. I could hear her begging her to save my life. I heard Carlise agree, and the next thing, I was being changed into a vampire. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. But three days later, I was awake," he explained.

"Who saved you?" I asked. He looked at me like he was about to tell me he murdered my dog.

"Her name is Rosalie. She was Carlise's third turn. She said that I reminded her of the child that her friend had when she was human," he explained. Oh. Oh. I could tell that he had some type of feelings for her and still might.

"What happened to her?" I asked cautiously.

"We were together for a couple of decades. I was so in love with her. Maybe because she saved my life, and I was grateful. But we never really had a connection as much as we pretended that we did. She was always unhappy. She never wanted to be changed. I tried to make her happy, but I never could. She met someone else while we in Alaska. We both realized that we never truly loved each other, so we broke it off," he explained.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. Emmett shook his head.

"It was a long time ago. Besides, she's finally happy with her life, and that's all I've ever wanted was for her," he said. I stared up at him with sadness. How could I beat out a girl that saved his life and loved him for decades?

"You are a good man Emmett Cullen," I whispered, pressing my lips to his chest. I felt his arm around my waist tighten. We laid there on the field for what like hours. Emmett sat up, bring me up with him.

"What?" I asked.

"How would you like to meet my family?" he asked.

"I would love to," I replied, smiling.

"Alright, let's go," he announced, standing up quickly.

"Wait, right now?" I asked, taken aback.

"Yep," he replied, popping the p. Before I could say anything else, I was once again thrown over his shoulder.

"EMMETT!" I screamed over the wind hitting me in the face.

The run to Emmett's house was longer than the run from the school to the field but not by much. We got there, and Emmett set me down on my feet.

"You do that again; Edward won't be the only one I think of hitting in the head with a crowbar," I threatened.

"Sorry, Clare Bear, I hate to tell you this, but if you hit Edward or me with a crowbar, you are going to have to buy a new one," Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes and pouted in defeat. We started to make our way to the front door. I quickly felt my hair to make sure it didn't look like I drove with the window down. The house itself was beautiful. There were windows everywhere, so the natural light could be let in. We walked into the living room, the fire that was going on warmed up the room.

"It's beautiful," I said. I heard the sound of food steps coming near me, and I turned around to see the short pixie-like Alice run over to me and wrap me in a hug. Taken off guard by the sudden welcome but decided to embrace it. What can you say? I'm a hugger. She pulled away with a grin on her face.

"Clara, I'm so happy to meet you officially! We are going to be such close friends," she said excitedly. I smiled at the warm greeting. I saw Jasper standing a couple of feet from her.

"Hi, Jasper," I greeted warmly. He nodded in response. Emmett said that he was still struggling with his 'diet.' So I didn't push him.

"Emmett, what the hell? Why did you bring her here?!" I jumped out of the sudden outburst and turned to see an extremely unhappy Edward Cullen.

"Edward, it's fine; she can be trusted," Emmett defended me, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah, right, I'm sure she hasn't said anything to her sister," he spat. Alright, now I was pissed. This bitch.

"Um, yea, first of all, don't talk about me like I'm not even here; it's rude; number two, I haven't and will not tell Bella because it is not my secret to tell, and number three, speak to me or about me like that again and I will rip you a new asshole buddy," I announced unafraid. I don't if this guy was the freaking queen of England. No one was talking to me like that. There a considerable pause in the room. To say Edward was speechless would be a substantial understatement. I looked at Emmett, who was just staring at me in surprise.

"I've never been more attracted to you than at this very moment," Emmett said in a daze. I warm blush rushed to my face before I started laughing. I turned to see Alice and even Jasper looking like they were ready to go into full-blown laughter.

"What is going on here?" I heard a voice as sweet as honey. A petite woman who was not as short as Alice but wasn't tall either had entered the room. She had shoulder-length brown hair that complemented her heart-shaped face.

"Clara, this is Esme, my mother," Emmett introduced me.

"Oh, Clara, it's so nice to meet you," Esme welcomed before walking over to hug me. Okay, these people were huggers. Good to know.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs.Cullen. I'm sorry if I'm causing a bit of a ruckus in your home," I replied.

"Call me Esme, dear, and don't you worry, Edward just cranky because he's hungry," Esme joked. I let out a small laugh and look to where Edward had been standing, but it looked like he had runoff.

"Are you hungry, Clara, are you hungry? I can make you a snack?" Esme offered.

"That would be amazing. Emmett didn't give me a chance to eat before kidnapping me," I said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to spontaneously romantic," Emmett defended.

"Yea, well, my stomach says otherwise," I shot back playfully as we all made our way into the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as big and bright as the rest of the house. The granite countertops looked untouched, as well as all the appliances. "So Emmett tells me your from Phoneix?" Esme asked as she started pulling out a pot and filling it with water. Emmett sat next to me on the island while Jasper and Alice stood on the opposite side of the kitchen. 

"Yeah, my mother remarried to a minor league baseball player, and they're moving to Florida in hopes of him going major," I replied. We started chatting about my mother and stepfather while Esme cooked. She placed down a plate of Pasta Alfredo that made my stomach growl and my mouth water. Esme watched as I took the first bite. 

"Oh my god, this is the best thing I've ever eaten. Where did you learn to cook like this," I complimented. I watched Esme's face light up with joy and excitement. 

"Alice saw you coming over some time this week, and I wanted to be prepared, so I caught up on some recipes," Esme gushed proudly. I stared at her, confused.

"Saw?" I questioned curiously. Emmett, who had been sitting next to me, who had actually been unusually quiet, leaned in close. 

"Alice can see the future," he said softly near my ear, his cool breath tickling my hair. I looked up at Alice.

"Wait, that's so freaking cool. Does that mean you can tell me how I did on my Algebra test?" I asked excitedly. Alice looked at me, bashfully. 

"Yeah, you might want Emmett to start tutoring you," she chuckled. I looked to the ceiling letting an exasperated sigh. Causing the room to fill with laughter once again.

Emmett and I left the house about an hour after I finished my meal. We sat outside on the steps of the house. Emmett had been quiet ever since I ate lunch. 

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, brushing my hand over his.

"Yea, it's just been a while since I've seen everyone that happy since Rosalie left," he said softly. I quirked my lips, not sure what to say. How do you respond to that? I gave him a pained smile. 

"I really like you, Clara," he whispered. I stared at his warm, honey brown eyes. 

"I really like you too," I whispered back. He leaned in a pecked my lips softly.


	9. Port Angles

Emmett had dropped me off in time to meet up with Bella, Jessica, and Angela to go to dress shopping. Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

I rolled my eyes in amusement as Jess looked at Bella in disbelief because Bella had never gone to a school dance.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"Please, Bella having a boyfriend. She would've actually had to talk to a boy to get one of those," I laughed as I looked around the store.

"No one ever asked me," Bella defended.

"Bella, four guys in our class, asked you out in the same day, and you rejected every single one of them," I shot back playfully.

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly. I spun quickly around towards Angela.

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed her. I started uncontrollably laughing, ignoring the glare I received from a pissed-off Bella.

"He said what?" I sounded like I was choking on my laughter.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

I continued laughing while staring at the semi-formal dress in front of me.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes.

"Does Lauren actually like anyone other than herself?" I questioned my dislike for the blonde bitch growing. The girls looked at me, clearly amused.

Bella, also looking equally pissed off, said."Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck, he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"

"Maybe," Jess snickered. '"If that's why he's doing this."

The dress selection wasn't large, but we found a few things to try on. Bella sat in the chair outside, still clearly fuming at the thought of her prom date's unwillingness to accept his rejection. Jess was torn between two - one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Bella and I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes? Angela chose a pale pink dress draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I decided on a white spaghetti strapped gown that was decorated with flowers throughout.

After a successful dress hunt, we headed over to shoes and accessories. I was debating whether or not I should go with flats or heels. I stared at my left foot, which had a bright white heel, and the right that were black ballet flats.

"Angela?"Bella began, hesitant, while she was trying on a pair of pink strappy heels.

Jessica had drifted to the jewelry counter, so the three of us were alone.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

"I like those." Bella complimented her.

"I think I'll get them - though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead - they're on sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.

"Um, Angela..." Bella said nervously Angelea looked up at Bella in curiosity.

"Is it normal for the... Cullens to be out of school a lot?" She asked. I froze and looked up from my shoes. I had kept my promise to the Cullens in not revealing their secret. I knew Bella was bound to figure it sooner or later. She was determined, and when Bella's determine, she usually is successful. Trying not to look guilty, I stared back at my shoes, biting my lip.

"Yes, when the weather is good, they go backpacking all the time - even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy," she told Bella quietly, examining her shoes, too. Bella, not wanting Angela to ask questions, quickly dropped the subject.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk. Still, the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess, Angela, and I took our clothes back to the car and then walked down to the bay. Bella told us that she would meet us at the restaurant in an hour to go to some bookstore.

An hour passed, and then another, and the three of us decided to go head to the restaurant. My anxiety started to race as Bella had still not returned from the bookstore and was, of course, not answering her phone.

"I'm sure she's fine," Angela comforted me as she could sense the panic radiating off of me. It didn't help. We waited at the restaurant for an hour and a half later, and still no Bella. At this point, I was freaking out. My hands were filled with sweat; my lip bled from the constant abuse from my teeth.

"I'm gonna call my dad. I think we should start driving around and see if we can find her," I said, reaching for my phone, my hands shaking. I pull it out of my pocket when I see the familiar pale face of my sister. 'Thank god she's alive so that I can kill her.' I ran over to her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where the fuck were you? I was so worried," I cried angrily to her. I wrapped my arms around her, gripping her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I got lost and ran into Edward, and we started talking," she explained to me. I broke away from Bella and stared at the bronze hair teen that had previously insulted me only a few hours prior. How the hell did he know where we were? Oh my god, he followed us here.

"Edward, so nice to see you again. What a small world we're living in. I could've sworn that you and your family were out camping," I seethed. Edward scowled at me.

"I came home early and needed to pick up some clothes for school," he lied smoothly. I gave him a fake smile.

"Well, thank you for returning my sister to me. Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked, looking back to Bella.

"Actually, I was going to get Bella dinner and drive her home," Edward announced before Bella could reply.

"Well, that's very kind of you," I spat sarcastically. "Bella, I'll see you when I get home," I said as Jess, Angela, and I walked back to the car. 

It was around 6:45 when I came home. I opened the door as softly as I could, hoping not to alert Dad of my presence. I was pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy with Bella's current location. I successfully managed to get to my room and lock my door.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling down to Emmett's name. It only rang once before he answered. 

"Hey, Clare Bear," he greeted happily. I was not in the mood.

"Don't you Clare Bear me. Did you send your brother to spy on my sister and me?" I accused. The line when silent, and I knew my answer.

"Okay, he was already going to follow your sister, so I asked him to keep an eye on you as well," he said quickly in one breath. 

"Emmett!"

"I'm sorry," he pleads. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm some damsel in distress that needs you to protect them at all times. You need to trust that I can take care of myself," I argued. 

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry that was over the line. It won't happen again," he apologized. 

"Next time, call me or tag along. I'll be more than happy to let you care my clothes to the dressing room," I joked.

"Oh god, please don't that to me," he begged to causing me to giggle. 

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you Monday," I told him, knowing that he would be hunting this weekend. 

"Good night Clare Bear," he answered.

"Good night Em," I said before hanging up the phone. I got up from my bed and changed into my nightshirt and shorts. Just as I was about to get under the covers, a knock came from my door. I stood up from my bed and opened the door to Bella, who did not look over the moon to see me.

"You knew the Cullens were Vampires and didn't tell me," she whispers angrily. Fuck you, Edward.

"I've only known for about a month now. It wasn't my secret to tell, and I knew you would eventually figure it out yourself," I defended. Her face softens slightly. I opened the door to let her in. So much for going to bed.

my sister and me

Can you guys just tell me if you like this story so far? I have the confidence of a mouse, lol.


	10. Spring Fling

A week had passed since Bella found out about the Cullen's secret. Not much had changed except that now Edward was now driving us to school. Which would be fine if it weren't for the fact that both Bella and he were playing an unending game of twenty questions. It annoyed me to no end, but there were perks to this. Edward's driving was similar to Emmett's, which meant I was at school in 10 minutes instead of 20. Which meant I had more time to make out with Emmett in the parking lot before class started. 

Another thing that had changed was Edward's kidnapped of my sister during lunch. The two of them would talk at an empty table across the cafe. But it was fine. I loved spending time with Emmett and the rest of the Cullen crew. I heard war stories from Jasper and hearing Alice talk through the latest fashion while flipping through magazines. All while Emmett had his arm around my waist as I leaned into his cool chest, cracking jokes in the conversations. Our relationship had already grown as we spent more time together. I heeded Alice's advice and allowed Emmett to tutor me in Algebra, not that there was a lot of studying that was going on. I had only been in Forks for only a little over two months, and I had grown more attached to the tiny town than I had in my entire 15 years of Phoneix. 

Today was the day of Spring Fling. Bella would be going off to god knows where with Edward to avoid going, and Dad would be gone at work, so it was just going to be me in the house. Since it was just Bella and I went downstairs in my underwear and T-shirt. I could hear Bella in the kitchen eating from the sound of the metal spoon hitting the ceramic. 

"Hey, Bella, did you make cof-. Ah! What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed in shock, staring at that paled face of Edward Cullen. He seemed unbothered by my lack of clothing, which I appreciated, but I could still feel the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. I decided to forget the coffee and make a break to back up to my room but not before shouting, "Jesus, Bella warn a girl that you're having a booty call! I would've put on pants!" 

I didn't leave my room until I heard the roar of a silver Volvo leave the house. Trying to forget the fact that my sister's boyfriend/my boyfriend's brother just saw me pretty much in my underwear, I turned the shower on. I shaved and washed my hair so it would have time to air dry. Thinking I would spend the rest of the day alone until Emmett came and picked me up, I was surprised to hear a knock at the door. I put on my robe and walked to the door revealing a perky Alice who had dress bags as well a small suitcase,

"Alice, what are you doing here, not that I'm happy to see you?" I asked. 

"Today's Spring Fling, or did you forget," she smirked happily. I opened the door wider to let her in. 

"No, I remembered. I just thought I would've seen you and Jasper tonight. I didn't realize you were coming over," I responded. 

"Well, who else are you going to get ready with," she replied. I smiled and shook my head.

"Obviously, no one but you," I said. 

"Perfect, come on!" she said excitedly before taking her things and running them to my room. The day quickly passed as Alice and I spent hours talking while getting ready for the dance. She helped me pin my hair in a messy low bun and zipped me up into the dress I bought with Angela and Jessica. It was a white gown that stopped at my feet. It was covered in delicate flowers that surround the dress. Alice was wearing a lilac purple that stopped at her knees. It looked too formal for a dance, but this was Alice we were talking about. She managed to get her hair's spikiness to flatten out into a soft crew cut that complimented her face. 

"Alice, I have a question," she looked up from the mirror and turned towards me in curiosity. 

"Do...do you see me and Emmett together in the future?" I asked cautiously, nervousness filling my body. 

"Well, the future never certain, but as of right now, yes, why?" she questioned, confused. I bit my lip, trying to gain the courage to ask the question that had been on my mind since I figure out what Emmett was. 

"When you see me...am... am I human?" I asked quietly. She looked a little taken aback by my question.

" Clare, my visions only show me the outcomes of decisions. The future always changes; nothing is truly set in stone. So I think the question is do you want to stay human?" she responded softly, getting up from my vanity and walking over to me, placing a hand over mine.

"I think maybe one day I would want to, but they're still so many things I want to do as a human before making that choice. I mean every story I've heard, when you give up life as a human, you give up everything that you had. Friends, family, and I just don't think I'm even close to wanting to give that up. But I really think I'm falling in love with Emmett, and I love you guys. I'm just not ready," I looked down in disappointment. I could feel the cool hand of Alice rub my own. 

"Then, as of right now, that's your future, Clara. Emmett loves you, and he would be nothing but supportive, and if that's what you want, then that's what he wants," she answered. I looked up to Alice's honey brown eyes and smile. I turned my body towards her and pulled her into a hug. We stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart from a knock at the door. I smiled at her, and we walked downstairs. I opened the door to reveal Jasper and Emmett standing outside. Emmett's eyes looked at me up and down.

"Damn Clare Bear, you look hot," he boomed. I burst out laughing. 

"Why, thank you. You look hot as well," I laughed. He held his arm too, and I wrapped my arm around him as he walked me to the car. Alice and Jasper walked out behind us. Emmett opened the passenger side for me and slipped in, careful not to get the delicate fabric stuck in the door. Alice and Jasper got in the back of the car as Emmett slide into the driver's side door. As he drove, Emmett placed his cool hand on my upper thigh. I smiled at him softly.

The school was decorated with paper lanterns that lit the courtyard of the school. Fairy lights glowed around the tables and around the trees. The courtyard's grass had been replaced with fake wood so your feet wouldn't sink into the wet dirt. Somewhere along the way, we lost Alice and Jasper through the lines of teenagers walking around. We sat at the table watching my classmates dance to the loud pop music that blasted throughout the courtyard.

We had spent most of the night talking to Jess and Angela who were defiantly still in shock that they were talking to a Cullen. We sat at a table which currently only sat the two of us. I looked to Emmett about to make a comment on the clearly drunk students that stumble around the dance floor. But when I looked to him, I paused because of the look he was giving me. The kind of look that every girl wishes they get. The one that so many movies showed that warmed you from the inside out. This was the moment. It hit me hard, so hard I felt almost breathless. I love Emmett Cullen. Realizing I had noticed his gaze, he blinked, trying to distract me from the moment. I smiled at him warmly. I stood up, pulling his hand. He looked up at me in curiosity. 

"Come dance with me. It's what we're here for aren't we," I teased lightly. The smirk that always made the dimples on his face popped out and made my heart melt as he nodded and stood up with me. The music had slowed down, and most of the rowdy teenagers had left, leaving only couples. Grabbing my empty hand, he pulled close to his chest as we slowly swayed to the music. I looked up at the sky to gaze at the stars. Right there stood the familiar constellation from the night in the field. I looked back at Emmett, and the words flew out of my mouth before I could even think.

"I love you," I whispered. He looked a little taken aback, trying to process the words he just heard. Emmett leaned down into my ear and replied softly, "I love you too," pulling me into a soft kiss.


End file.
